


Why a Ghost Fox?

by Kat2016



Series: Alternative October 2018! [5]
Category: Arrow (TV 2012), DCU
Genre: Alternate Universe - Everyone Lives/Nobody Dies, Gen, except bad people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-12-03
Updated: 2018-12-03
Packaged: 2019-09-06 09:52:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 556
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16830259
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kat2016/pseuds/Kat2016
Summary: Felicity tells the story of how she came up with her hacker name.I wanted to make a reason that Felicity chose her hacker name, and not have the show just giving her names or traits of DC characters.





	Why a Ghost Fox?

**Author's Note:**

> Even though I didn't finish the challenge in October, I will be finishing writing the prompts from my list!

Ghost

“Hey Felicity, how did you come up with your hacker name?” Laurel asked one night while the team was eating Chinese food. Sara was there for a visit along with Ray. So, everyone decided to get together and eat. Roy was in town on a visit, so him and Thea were both there. Lyla had a rare day off, little Sara and baby John were hanging out with Raisa.

“What’s your hacker Handle?” Sara asked shoveling food into her mouth.

“She’s ‘Ghost Fox Goddess’, sounds cool doesn’t it.” Laurel answered for Felicity, since she had her mouth full. At that Sara turned and gave Felicity an odd little look.

“Damn, your Fox Goddess.” Ray mumbled slightly surprised.

“When I was a kid I won a math contest, I was in the top ten winners and got to go on a trip to China, I was the youngest winner. We went for a math conference. It was so we could meet people who used math every day and that’s how they essentially made their living. It’s also where I was introduced to real programming, before I was pulling computers and electronics apart and putting them back together, I didn’t know how to code. So I was introduced to coding there, and that is where I met _her_.” Felicity explained before taking a long drink of her pop.

“Guys, we are learning part of her origin story.” Ray practically preened sharing a grin with Roy and Thea. Sara was solely focused on Felicity and her story.

“I was young and got separated from the group I was in during free time to explore the city. A very bad guy were going to hurt me, him and one of his friends. That’s when she appeared. Emerald green hood, hiding her in the shadows. She took out one of the men, he just dropped, dead from a single touch. I hit the other man on the head, he was going to try and strike at her, with whatever my hands could grab in the alley they’d pulled me into. She killed both of them, just by her touch. Then she looked at me, she let me see her face from under the hood. She smiled at me, offered me her hand and started guiding me threw the shadows to the group I’d been in. On that walk, she told me what people called her, the women she belonged to. And as she moved away from me she said, “Stay safe little Fox, even when you were in danger you tried to save not yourself but me. You could have simply run while that man was focused on me. But you chose to help me. Goodnight little Fox sister.”” Felicity spoke, weaving the story entrapping her team in the tale of her as a child.

“You actually met her and survived.” Sara smiled, understanding shining on her face. “Even Ra’s knows not to pass her path, and you chose to honor a woman who killed two men in front of you, because she saved you. I was right, you are a cutie.”

“I think I’d like to meet her again, preferably not when my life is in danger.” Felicity confessed, ignoring Ray and Roy jumping for computers or phones to try and look up the woman that had saved her.


End file.
